Something About Her
by Mrs.KittyDillon
Summary: An old flame comes back in town to claim Matt Dillon as her man once again but she realizes how difficult it'll be when she meets Kitty Russell. The woman who stole Matt Dillons heart.
1. chapter 1

"Hello, Marshall Dillon." A beautiful brown eyed brunette holding bags said closing his office door behind her. Matt looked up and a smile grew on his face.

"Carly. Carly Winter." He said getting up approaching her.

"You're still as handsome as ever." She whispered. She got on her tiptoes and kissed him. Matt allowed it until the thought of Kitty came to mind.

He cleared his throat and took a few steps back, "It's good to see you again. What brings you back to Dodge?"

"Oh, I see. I missed you. I thought leaving you, I could find someone better but nobody is Matt Dillon. I even missed the small town and my friends." She answered.

"It's been 7 years. We're glad to have you back." Matt replied.

"Are you glad?" She asked.

"Sure, I am." He said. "I'm meeting Doc for an early supper. Would you like to join?"

"That old man is still walking around. I would love too." She exclaimed. Matt held the door for her and they took the short walk to Delmonico's.

"Doc, look at who I found." Matt said holding her chair out for her. Doc stood up, acknowledging her presence and sat after she did.

"Carly Winter, it's good to see you. How was it in Denver?" Doc asked.

"It was mighty fine, old man. How is it here?" She asked. Matt took a seat next to her.

"Nothing changes in Dodge. Now Matt have you seen Kitty?" Doc asked concern setting in.

"Not since last night. She's mad at me so, I don't think she wants to see me." Matt obviously was bothered by that and Carly picked up on it.

"Who's Kitty?" Carly asked. A man walking by heard and interrupted.

"Miss Kitty, Miss Kitty Russell is the finest redhead woman whoever stepped foot on Kansas soil. The Marshall is a lucky man to have a woman like her by his side. There ain't a woman prettier than Miss Kitty no offense ma'am." The man tilted his hat and walked off.

Carly cleared her throat, "She's your woman?" She asked.


	2. Chapter 2

"Miss Kitty, Miss Kitty Russell is the finest redhead woman whoever stepped foot on Kansas soil. The Marshall is a lucky man to have a woman like her by his side. There ain't a woman prettier than Miss Kitty no offense ma'am. There she is " The man tilted his hat and walked off greeting Kitty as he exited.

Carly cleared her throat, "She's your woman?" She asked. Matt stood and held the chair out for her.

"Thank you, Matt." She said joining the table.

"Kitty, this is Carly Winters, Carly this is Kitty Russell." Doc introduced.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Kitty said sweetly.

"Likewise. I love your dress, where did you get it?" Carly asked.

A smile grew on Matt and Kitty's face. "Matt won it for me when a dressmaker came through town. She only had 1 and every woman in the town wanted it. So the lady had the husbands and such compete in competitions. Not being married, I asked Matt and well nobody had a chance. I actually have good news, I was hoping Matt and Doc would join me at the Long Branch. You should come."

"You know I'll be there." Doc said.

"I will too and maybe we can talk." Matt said giving Kitty a look that only she understood.

"That sounds fine." Carly said trying hard not to lash out on Kitty. They ordered and ate in between conversations. Carly couldn't help the jealousy she felt. Doc gave Kitty such a fatherly and adoring look meanwhile Matt looked at her like she put the stars in the sky herself and she hated how nice and sincere Kitty was. She wasn't even slightly bothered by Carly's presence.

"I should get myself settled in." Carly interrupted Doc lecturing Matt.

"How long are you staying?" Doc asked.

"For good, hopefully." She gave Matt a look Kitty knew all too well about.

"Matt you should walk her. Doc and I need to talk." Kitty said standing up. She reached in her handbag to pay but Matt held her hand.

"I got it. I'll see you later." Matt held her hand a little longer than necessary. They left and headed in different directions. After Kitty explained to Doc all her symptoms.

"You need to rest, take the rest of day off and tomorrow." Doc ordered. He gave her some sleeping powders just in case she had trouble doing so.

"Carly and Matt have a past together, don't they?" She asked.

"You should talk to Matt." Doc said putting away his things.

She pressed him for answers, "I will but I need to know. Am I right?"

"Yes." Doc confirmed.

"How long were they together?" She asked.

"3 years." Doc answered.

Kitty absorbed the information, "What happened?"

"You have to ask him. He never talked about it." Doc said.

"Okay. How about a drink?" Kitty offered.

"I have to make some house calls but I'll be by later as promised." Doc said grabbing his bag.

"Alright Curly see you later." Kitty said, they parted ways.

Matt had just dropped Carly things in her room at Ma Smalley's who was thrilled to see her visiting.

"You should stay for a little while." Carly said rubbing his chest.

"I can't." Matt declined removing her hand.

"Is she the reason why?" Carly asked angrily.

Matt played dumb, "Who?"

"Kitty. Why her Matt? You and I have something." She spat.

"There's just something about Kitty. Just something about her." Matt said more to himself than her.

"So she IS your woman." Carly said putting her hands her hips.

Matt really looked at her for a moment before answering, "I never said that. I should go." Matt walked out. He headed to his office to get some work done so he could spend the rest of the evening and the night with Kitty.


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright everyone, quiet down!" Bill, the Long Branch owner yelled standing in a chair. Kitty sat at the back table with Matt, Doc, Quint, Festus, and Carly. Everybody got quiet and listened.

"I want everybody to gather around. Kitty come over here." Everybody left their seats and gathered around. Matt stood protectively next to her. His hand was forever on her lower back.

"First, I would like to say welcome back to an old friend of mine Ms. Carly Winters." The crowd got a little noisy but then it calmed down when Bill started to speak again. "Now the real news. This is a cause for celebration. Kitty Russell is now half owner of the Long Branch and she will be buying me out in the coming years." The crowd roared with congratulations. "Wait! Wait! Okay, there's something about this woman, she's the smartest BUSINESS woman-" They started shouting again. "Let me finish! Kitty you can do good things for this place and I'm getting old. I never had any children but I'm proud to say I'm leaving this place to you. There's not a woman or man in Kansas that can run this place better than you. Sam get me the bottle of our best and to the rest of you, The first round of beer is free." The crowd erupted again. Kitty got pulled away from Matt. Matt, Doc, Festus, Carly, and Quint went back to the table to wait for Kitty. After plenty of hugs and congratulations Kitty got away and headed back to the group of the people who opinions meant the most. Bill was over there with them pouring them drinks of his best liquor.

Festus began, "I sure am happy for you Miss Kitty."

"You deserve it Kitty." Quint added. Doc got up and hugged Kitty.

"I am very happy for you young lady." Doc said with the most adoring look, Kitty eyes watered. Doc took his seat again. Everybody looked at Matt and he just looked at Kitty. He approached her slowly, he knew she was dying to hear his approval. Once in her space he stared at her.

"Say something." She whined with a little stump. Without a word or warning he picked her up and spun her around, careful of the people around them.

She screamed, "Put me down!" He slowed down and let her body slide down his. He held her to him when her head was leveled with his while her feet hovered over the ground.

He stared into her eyes, "I'm proud of you, Kitty."

A chant broke out, "Kiss her! Kiss her!" Kitty wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

"You should put me down now." She whispered in his ear. Matt let her go.

"Boooo, Marshal Dillon!" They started to shout until Matt glared at them all. He took a seat next to Kitty. They sipped on their drinks except for Kitty and laughed for hours. Matt and Kitty had slid their hands under the table so they could hold each other's, nobody noticed but Carly who was blinded with jealousy. She tried to keep up her conversation with Bill but she couldn't focus when "her man" was loving another woman.

"Matt, you've had a lot to drink. Are you sure you want another? You have rounds." Kitty said stopping him from starting on another drink. The place was empty, it was just them and a few men.

"I'm fine. I promise baby." He said slightly slurring his words. One of Kitty eyebrows rose. She looked around and nobody seemed to hear besides Doc. She silently asked Doc what was wrong with him but Doc just slightly shrugged his shoulders.

"I think I'm ready to go." Carly said. She was hoping Matt would offer but he was busy laughing with Quint and Festus.

Doc offered, "I'll walk you. I'm tired myself. See you later Kitty."

"See you later, Curly." Kitty said kissing his cheek and giving him a hug. Carly didn't bother saying by, she just walked off with Doc following.

"Good night Kitty." Bill said leaving.

"I brought some hot water up to your room, Miss Kitty. It needs to cool" Sam informed me.

"Thank you, Sam." Kitty replied with a small smile.

"We should be going too." Quint said standing with Festus.

"Actually, wait. Can you take him up to my room from the back way? He has a key and can you do his rounds for him?" Kitty whispered. They always knew something was going on between them but they never knew for sure until then. They agreed helping Matt out of the chair they headed out and around back. Kitty helped Sam clean up and quickly headed upstairs. She checked on Matt but he was asleep so she took a bathe alone. After getting ready for bed she joined Matt, she was kind of happy he was sleep because she's never lucky enough to see him sleep. She traced his face and played in his hair until she was too tired to keep her eyes open.

 _ **THE NEXT DAY**_

Matt leaned over Kitty and started peppering her face with kisses.

"Stop it Matt." She cried out pushing him away.

He sat up, "Good morning." He said.

"Maybe for you." Kitty said shoving her face into a pillow.

Matt pulled on her gown. "Come on, get up. I want to talk to you." Kitty sat up with a frown.

"Don't look at me like that." Matt shifted her so they are facing each other.

"Carly isn't just a friend of Doc and I. We were together for 3 years before she left." Matt said.

"Why didn't it work?" Kitty asked.

Matt contemplated telling Kitty a simple lie but he knew she would find out. "She wanted more than I could give."

Kitty knew all too well. "Marriage?" She asked.

"That and money but I didn't make enough to give her the nicest things in town. I wasn't good enough. That's why she turned down my marriage proposal when I did propose."

"Is that why you won't marry me?" She asked.

"Not only that but I want you safe from men who want to hurt me. She didn't think I was worth the trouble that comes with being my woman and she was right, I'm not worth it." He said. Kitty never hated anyone more than that woman in her life.

"Matt, you don't like when I call myself a whore, it upsets you. I don't want you to ever say you're not worth the trouble. You are worth every kidnapping I've experienced due to your job. You are worth every beating I've received due to you being the Marshall. You're worth it all. She is a fool and I'm happy she left you because now I got you. You make me happy and there's no cowboy I'd rather be with." Matt kissed her without warning. Matt pushed on her causing her to lay back and him to cover her.

"Cowboy I don't feel good this morning." Kitty interrupted as a wave of sickness came over her. She fought it.

"What's wrong?" He asked stroking her face.

"I just feel a little funny." Kitty answered. "Matt, why did you drink so much last night?"

"I wanted to kiss you but I didn't. I was upset with myself for not kissing you in front of all those men and women." Matt told her.

"You can still kiss me in front of everybody, I won't stop you." They laid in silence, Matt spooned her until she fell asleep. He thought to himself, 'She sure has been sleeping a lot, Bill works her too hard.'


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

I appreciate your comments but there was a comment that confused me and slightly bothered me. is a place to write FANFICTIONS about movies, tv shows, books, and more. Fanfiction is a fiction written by fans of a TV series, movie, etc., using existing characters and situations to develop **new plots**. If I were to write this story **EXACTLY** how the show plays them then I would be writing a tv show script of something most if not all of us have already seen… that makes no sense. Chester may have been the original character in the episode of when Kitty became half owner of the Long Branch and I love Chester but I love Festus and Quint more so, in this universe they were here during the great news. I think we all know Matt didn't drink a lot and he still does not, it was a one time thing. Maybe I didn't explain clearly enough but I will. Matt getting drunk that night was my way of showing my readers that hiding his relationship with Kitty from the town was a hard thing to do. He wanted to kiss her and show her how proud he really was but he couldn't. I actually thought I made this really clear but I guess not. Carly is an old flame, he was young man when he was with Carly. Carly wanted marriage and money. Matt didn't have much money being a marshal but marrying her was something he could do. She did not want a marriage with a man who lacked the $$$ so, she rejected him and left to find "better". Him telling Kitty was my way of letting you all and Kitty know that he did want to marry her but not ONLY does he fear putting her in danger but he feared being rejected. Of course he knows Kitty loves him but that's what Carly claimed too. So, what I am saying is he has baggage and he's human. Now onto another thing said. Um...Ms. and Miss sounds the same to me so if you're wondering why I said Ms. that's why. Many people had referred to Kitty as Miss Kitty but that's my fault I should have said Miss instead of Ms. It's a bit hard to write in their time. Sorry about that. I don't mean to offend anyone but I hope I clarified any questions. Don't think too hard just enjoy. I felt like I needed to address this before I put another chapter out. Another chapter should be out in a few hours. I love reading your comments so keep them coming. I love reading the way you all process things and what you all are looking forward to. Hope you are enjoying your day until next time. :)

3


	5. Chapter 4

Carly was walking around town trying to find Doc who promised to take her fishing. She asked Matt but he declined. She was approaching the Long Branch and she peered through the swing doors. There Doc was laughing with Kitty at the bar. She marched in there angry but before she could get to them she slipped loudly falling on her butt. Every head in the room turned. One by one a man started to laugh before she knew it everybody was laughing. Kitty and Doc was even chuckling as they came to her aid. Doc helped her up and pulled her into Kitty's office. Kitty turned on a light for Doc and left them in there. Matt was walking through the door scanning the room

Kitty smiled hard, "Hi, cowboy."

"Somebody said Carly got hurt." He said confused.

"Well, I don't know if she was hurt but she did fall pretty hard. Doc is checking her." Kitty said.

"She fell? You telling me they pulled me out of my office because she fell. I oughta put a bullet in their foot." Matt said. Kitty laughed making Matt laugh too. After their fit, Matt asked Kitty to walk with him. They walked up and down front street stopping at Jonas'. Looking at the display window, Kitty admired the shoes.

Kitty pointed at the shoes with the buttons, "Those sure are nice. Which ones do you like?" She asked.

Matt took a moment, "The ones with the straps."

"What's wrong with the ones I like?" Kitty asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Nothing." Matt said confused by the turn their conversation took.

"Then why did you choose the one with the straps?" Kitty questioned.

"I thought they'd look pretty on you that's all." Matt answered.

Kitty face got sad, "You don't think the ones I like would be pretty on me?" She asked.

Matt took her hands in his, gaining some looks from townsfolk, "You would be the prettiest woman in Kansas with both shoes on or with no shoes on. You are always pretty."

"You're holding my hands in front of everybody." Kitty informed him.

"I'll hold your hand all I want." Matt said pulling her alone. They continued to walk and hold hands until they got back to the Long Branch.

"I gotta get some word done so I can be home before you go to sleep." Kitty smiled.

She couldn't help herself, "You said home."

Matt smiled, "Home is where you are, right?"

"Right and Matt I think you're pretty with or without shoes too." Kitty said before entering the Long Branch. She could hear him laughing at the doors. Kitty went to her office when she didn't see Doc.

"Kitty where were you, I was looking for you." Doc asked.

Kitty began to explain, "Matt thought Carly got hurt so,-"

Carly interrupted, "He didn't want to check on me?"

"I told him you fell and Doc was checking you out then he asked me to walk with him and that's where I was walking with Matt." Kitty finished.

"I promised Carly we'd go fishing. We better head out. I'll stop by your room later." Doc helped Carly up and they left.

Carly was fuming, she didn't understand what was so special about Kitty. Everything was about Kitty even her conversations with Doc led to Kitty. Carly figured her solution was to get rid of Kitty.

Carly spoke on what was bothering her, "It feels like Kitty took my place in town."

Doc glanced at her, "What place is that?"

"The one everybody adores, I remember when you use to look at me like that and when Matt look at me like he does her. I remember when this was my town and I ran the people right by Matt's side." She said.

"I still adore you and Matt… what did you expect you've been gone for 7 years and you broke his heart. This town… this town was never yours, you didn't run the town then and Kitty doesn't run it now. There's just something about Kitty. She didn't take your place she made her own. Now you need to figure out where you belong if that is even in Dodge."

Angrily Carly replied, "I know where I belong, it's by Matt's side IN Dodge."

"I don't think so but that's Matt's decision." Doc said. He started to pack up his things confusing Carly.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Getting ready to take us back to Dodge." Doc said getting up.

"I'm not going." Carly said crossing her arms. Doc shook his head and got in the buggy.

"Come on." Doc said waiting for the woman to join him but she didn't. "I'll send Matt for you." He shook his head and rode off.

"I heard Matt was here." Doc said to Sam when he didn't spot him.

"He's in the office with Miss Kitty." Sam said while cleaning the bar. Doc walked into the room scaring Matt and Kitty.

"I don't mean to interrupt but Matt you need to get Carly." They looked at Doc stunned by his lack of a reaction to their situation. Kitty sat on the desk, dress laying on the floor with Matt standing between her legs with no shirt on.

"Doc can you give us a moment to get dressed?" Matt asked the obvious question. Doc opened the door sliding out carefully so no one could see in.

"Did you tell him about us?'' Matt asked.

"Yes but he needed to know." Matt have her an annoyed look.

"It's not a secret if everybody knows." Matt lectured grabbing his shirt.

Kitty got angry. "Doc isn't everybody and you're one to talk. You held my hand in front of the whole town. Doc is like a father and I wasn't feeling well so, he asked about this part of my life and I answered honestly. I can't believe you're mad at me we could be enjoying ourselves but Carly needs Matt so Matt has to go."

"That's not my fault, Kitty. I didn't send for her. Why would Doc need to know about us?" Matt asked while Kitty put her dress back on. She turned her back to him so he could tie the back up.

"It is your fault Matt. You haven't told her to leave you alone. You take her to breakfast and dinner, she wants you back. You're leading her on! Maybe I should be worried you'll leave me for her and the reason I told Doc about us is because I could've been pregnant and I AM! You know what go back to her, I don't care, I can raise this baby alone." Kitty yelled. She stormed out of the office slamming the door behind her. She moved through the crowded and loud room and rushed up the stairs to her room. Matt walked out the office confused. Doc walked up to him.

"What's wrong with Kitty?" Doc asked. Matt motioned for Doc to follow him out the door. When nobody was around he spoke.

"I overreacted and made her mad. She yelled at me about Carly and told me she's pregnant." Matt said in hushed tones.

"Carly is out by James Creek throwing a fit. She thinks she belongs here by your side not Kitty.

"Kitty thinks I'm leading her on." Matt said walking to the stables.

"Well. Are you?" Doc asked earning a glare from Matt.

"Of course not." Matt said.

"You got a lot to think about tonight and a lot to figure out before your baby is born." Doc told him.

It was dark and Carly was starting to regret not leaving with Doc.

"Carly." Matt called out from behind her. She turned around and tan to him hugging her. Matt removed her arms from around him and took a few steps back.

"Why did you stay out here? We need to get back to town." Matt said.

"Or we can stay and have some alone time." She said coming closer. Matt thought about what Kitty said.

"Stop it. I don't want you. Kitty is my woman. You are my past." Matt said.

"She won't know. She doesn't mean much if you're keeping her a secret."

"She means everything. I love her. Why did you come back after 7 years?" Matt asked.

"I told you I realize I made a mistake by leaving you." She said.

"That's not the truth. We're going back to town and you're leaving on the morning stagecoach. I haven't had a good night, don't argue with me." Matt told her. Matt got on the horse and pulled Carly up. He hurried back to Dodge. After dropping Carly off, he went to Kitty's. She laid in bed sleep, he looked at her tear stained face and he never felt so bad in his life.

"You better get in the tub before the water gets cold." She said eyes still shut.

"Okay. Wait up for me." Matt said before rushing to clean himself up. He got in bed with Kitty who was leaning against the bed frame. He sat a next to her.

Matt broke the silence first, "I don't want Carly. You don't have nothing to worry about."

"I was never worried, I was upset that's all." Kitty replied.

"I'm happy about the baby." He told her.

Kitty was quiet for awhile, "That makes one of us. I'm scared." Matt took her hand in his and was pleased she didn't pull away.

"You're going to be the best mother in Kansas." Matt reassured.

Kitty apologized, "I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"No, I'm sorry for overreacting and making you cry." Matt apologized.

"Let's talk in the morning. I'm tired."

 **I hope there is no mistakes. i didn't proofread. Also im a big fan of SingerMe so I'm honored . Good night.**


	6. Chapter 5

"Doc, I'm really excited about the baby but she's not. I've only known for 3 weeks and I'm ready for her to give birth all already." Matt said

Doc chuckled, "You're going to regret that when she goes into labor. Her body is changing, a lot is happening. Once she starts showing and the baby starts moving she'll get there."

"I hope so." Matt replied. There was a knock at the door. Doc opened it, a man with a young girl holding a baby stood at the top of the stairs.

"My name is Wayne, this is my daughter Elizabeth, and my grandboy Thad. Are you the Doc?" He asked.

"I am. Come on in." Doc let them in. Matt stood up to greet them.

"Hello, I'm Marshal Dillon." Wayne and Matt shook hands. "I better give you all some privacy. See ya Doc."

"Wait, Marshal. I'm looking for my daughter she works in a saloon. The Long Branch. Could you help me find her?" He asked. "I just wanted to have the baby looked at after all the travelling we did but Elizabeth doesn't need me to be by her side. Do you?" Wayne asked.

"No pa. You go on, we'll be fine." Wayne nodded and walked out with Matt.

"What's your daughter name?" Matt asked.

"I would tell you but I can't. See, I abandoned her as a child and now I've come looking for her for forgiveness." Wayne informed.

"Why now?" Matt asked.

Wayne told him, "Because I'm dying and my youngest and her newborn needs looking after. When I die all my money will go to my oldest and from what I've heard she has a real good heart. She'll care for them."

"This is the Long Branch" Matt informed. It was empty due to the early time and the cold air but the girls were coming down due to the patrons that would be flooding in soon.

"Good morning, Sam. Did Kitty make some coffee?" Matt asked.

"No, Marshal. She's been sleeping in late for the past few weeks. Looks like she's coming down now." Sam said. She was descending the stairs in a long black dress, it was thicker than her usual and covered more skin. Her face lit up when she seen him.

"Matt, I didn't think I'd see you for another few hours. Where's your coat? It's cold out." She exclaimed not yet acknowledging the man beside Matt.

"It's gotten too small to fit." Matt replied.

She told him, "Well, don't you worry cowboy. I ordered you a new one. I'll pick it up as soon as I can."

"Thanks, Kitty. I'd like you to meet Wayne, he's looking for his daughter." Matt introduced.

"Dad." Kitty stood there staring at man she never thought she'd see again.

"Kathleen, you're just as beautiful as your mother was. Can we talk somewhere private?"

"Right now? Right now isn't a good time." Kitty said with a shaky voice.

"That's fine. Your sister, nephew, and I will find somewhere to stay and I'll tell the Marshall. We'll be waiting whenever you're ready." He said before leaving. Kitty turned and walked off to her office without a word Matt followed.

 _ **A/N:**_ **Enjoy comment! The next chapter will be up in a few minutes**


	7. Chapter 6

It has been 1 week and Kitty wasn't as moody but she was easily irritated. Today, she had to pick some things up from Jonas' General Store and those visits use to go well but Carly works there, she never left even though Matt told her too and he couldn't force her too. The woman always has something slick to say and she's always spreading lies about Kitty to anyone who would listen. Most days she could ignore her but today wasn't a good day. Kitty didn't sleep much and has been throwing up all morning plus her father was still in town staying at Ma Smalley. She walked into Jonas' General Store hoping to make it quick. Nobody seem to notice me enter.

"Kitty Russell is my sister and I won't let you speak on her any type of way now, I can be lady like but I'll fight you like a man if you ever say such harsh things about her again." An unfamiliar voice yelled.

"Alright now. I think Miss Winter learned her lesson. Lets hope she keeps her mouth closed next time. How about I walk you back to Ma Smalley's?" Matt offered the young woman. The girl had beautiful brown hair, it was short but nice. From Kitty's view of her she had a nice shape but Doc wasn't lying when he said she was young. What concerned Kitty the most was her skimpy clothes.

"What's going on Matt?" She asked finally gaining the attention of the store.

"Kitty? What are you doing here? I told you I would pick it up." Matt said approaching her.

"I need air and I need a few things. What happened?" She asked again.

He answered, "Well, Miss Winters was gossiping and she wasn't aware she was talking to your younger sister."

"Sister. This is happening." Kitty muttered. Matt put his hand on her lower back and led her to where her sister stood shocked.

"Pa told me to stay away from you until you're ready. I'll go." The girl said.

Kitty grabbed the girl by her arm, "No stay."

Her face lit up, "Okay." Kitty gave her a sweet smile.

"Jonas' can I get my packages? What were you getting Elizabeth?" Kitty asked.

"Oh, just some fabric. I gotta make my son a blanket." She said.

Kitty nodded. "I see. You don't seem to have anything warm on you and from what Doc told me you just had a baby a couple weeks ago, you're supposed to be on bedrest until next week."

"Yeah, I am but don't tell him. I was going straight back to bed after this. I don't want to bother pa. The last few days have been tough mornings for him and I don't want him worrying about me." The girl explained quickly.

"I'll get you some things." Kitty said. "I'll pay for her things." Jonas' rang everything up and Kitty paid and Matt carried their things.

"I'm sorry about the trouble. Miss Kitty." Jonas' called out.

"Don't apologize. Fix the problem." Kitty replied looking at Carly.

"Here take my coat." Matt said giving the girl his coat. They walked down the street to the dressmaker shop.

"Oh, Kitty. It's lovely to see you. Who's this young lady?" Sarah asked.

"This is my… Elizabeth, Elizabeth this is a good friend of mine Sarah. She makes dresses." Elizabeth excitedly shook her hand. "That dress you made for me, is it ready?." Kitty asked.

"Yes. Do you want to try it on?" Sarah asked.

Kitty answered, "No. I want Elizabeth to try it on." Elizabeth looked shocked. "Go on." She followed Sarah to the back of the room.

"Matt, I'll be showing soon." Kitty whispered.

"I know. I can't wait." Matt replied with a big smile on his face.

"I won't be able to fit anything. I'll be constantly going up in clothes sizes and clothes cost money. We have to start thinking about where am I going to live. It can't be in the Long Branch and I'm supposed to be buying out the Long Branch. That will set me and Bill back. My father is dying and that girl is too young to care for herself and a child. I hate to say it but I have to talk to him. I have so much to do to prepare. I need to tell Sarah." Kitty said. Her eyes filled with tears.

"You're not going through this alone. We'll figure out OUR family situation. We'll talk tonight." Matt kissed her on her forehead.

"Are you ready, Kathleen?" Elizabeth called out.

"Yes." Kitty replied. Elizabeth came out in a simple long sleeved pale pink dress "You look beautiful." Kitty said.

"You really think so?" She asked.

"Of course." Kitty replied. Elizabeth went back and changed then Sarah wrapped it up.

"Elizabeth, can you keep a secret?" Kitty asked.

"Yes." She answered.

"Good. What's said in here stays between the four of us." Kitty turned her attention to Sarah. "I'm pregnant and my clothes are getting tighter. I'm afraid I won't be able to wear them next week but I want this to be a secret for as long as possible and yes the marshal is the father." Kitty told her.

"Congratulations. I'll order a maternity catalog and we can redo measurements as often as you want. We'll figure it out." Sarah said coming around and hugging me.

"Thank you." The conversation was over when someone came in. We all looked at the door.

"Not her again." Elizabeth said rolling her eyes. Carly face turned sour when she seen Kitty. Matt was getting really annoyed because Kitty was getting annoyed.

"See you later, Sarah." Kitty said grabbing Elizabeth by the arm and pulling her along. "Let's get you back before Doc catch us all." They walked to Ma Smalley.

 **Enjoy Comment! Another chapter will be up in a few minutes.**


	8. Chapter 7

"Are you going to come in and speak to pa?" She asked. Kitty nodded. They went in. Elizabeth knocked on the door, "Pa, can I come in?"

"Yeah." He called out. The three of them filled the room. He was on the floor. Elizabeth rushed to his side.

"Are you okay? Let's get you back in bed." Elizabeth said. He looked up.

"Kathleen, you came." Matt went to him.

"Let me help." Matt helped him up and to his bed but Kitty stayed put by the door.

"Thank you Marshal. I hope she wasn't a bother. I told her to stay away from you until you were ready." He told Kitty.

Kitty replied, "She was defending me and she didn't have any appropriate clothes for the winter season. So, I bought her a dress. I want her to wear it tomorrow and have breakfast with me then I'll let her go through my closet and get some things she likes."

"How much? I'll pay you back." He said.

"No need. I need to be getting to work. Have you eaten, do you need anything?" Kitty asked.

"Ma Smalley is making lunch right now. Maybe you can stop by later? We can go to Delmonicos for dinner." Her father offered.

"That sounds fine." She replied. She looked up at Matt. He stepped back letting her leave first.

Elizabeth gave Matt back his coat and he put it on. "Have a good day, Mister Russell." Matt followed Kitty out.

"I'm mighty proud of you." Matt said placing his hand on her back.

"Why?" She asked.

He told her, "You accepted your father's invitation to dinner."

"I'm proud of you too." Kitty said stopping in the middle of the boardwalk.

"What for?" He asked.

Careful of the people around them she whispered, "You've came home to me every night this week."

"There's no place I would rather be. Lets get you out of this cold." Matt hurried Kitty back to the Long Branch then he went back to his office. Their individual day went as usual until dinner time. Matt had to ride out of town with Doc, the Olsen family son got shot and the keeps talking about some man. Meanwhile, Kitty freshened up for dinner with her father. When she went back downstairs, her father was standing by the bar waiting.

"Are you ready?" He asked. She nodded not giving him much of a response. They were seated right away. They both decided on the special and some coffee.

"How long have you been living here?" He asked.

Kitty replied, "5 years, maybe. I want to know everything like why did you abandon me"

"You're just like your mother. I love you, Kathleen and I loved your mother. Your mother died giving birth to you and I couldn't move on. I left you and moved to Denver years later, I met Elizabeth's mother. She was a good woman so, I married her. 1 year ago, her mother died from a snake bite. Elizabeth ran off with some criminal then she seen him kill a man so, she came running back pregnant. The man came for her but I killed him. I collected the reward money and gave it to Elizabeth then I was told about my illness and I knew I needed to find you before it was too late."

Kitty replied "Here I am."

"Tell me about you." He said.

"Nothing to tell. I had a rough childhood. I had to do things I'm not proud of to get where I am. I've lived here for 5 years and I plan on staying." The waiter brought their food.

"I've heard about you and the marshall. I owe him my life for all the times he protected you." Wayne said.

"No, you don't owe him anything and you don't owe me anything."

"I know you have hard feelings towards me but I did love you Kathleen and I hope one day you forgive me." He said gently. They sat there quietly eating.

 **Enjoy Comment!**


	9. Chapter 8

"Matt, wake up. Please." She nudged his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Matt said sitting up. Kitty had a lamp on by her bedside. She had a letter and a old battered picture in her lap. "Why are you crying?" She handed him the picture and letter. A beautiful pregnant woman who resembled Kitty was wrapped in her father's arms.

"A man came through and he charged for the picture. The orphanage gave these to me when I learned to read and started asking questions. She wrote this letter before she gave birth to me. She said the doctors didn't think she'd survive my birth but she didn't care as long as she left something beautiful behind. She said she just wanted to tell me she loved me. She talked about my dad too and how amazing he was. She said he was a sweet talker and he worked hard. What if my father coming to find me is a good thing? What if I can trust him? Where do we go from here?" Kitty asked.

"They would have to find their place in Dodge. Spending more time with your father and sister will help you build something with them. That's if you want that."

"I want that." She replied.

"Kitty, if we get a place outside of Dodge how would this work?" Matt asked.

"We could go into town together to work and come home together. After I have the baby we'll figure something out."

"I won't be home every night and I can't have you and our child out there alone. That's why I think Doc should live with us and Festus too for protection. Then there's your family we can't leave them here. I found this place on my way from the Olsen's I never looked at it until then it's big enough for us all. It has 7 rooms and I figured I could buy some land and Festus can build himself a place. Maybe Quint will help him." He said to Kitty with the most hopeful smile.

"Matt that house will be more money than we got." Kitty replied.

"We can afford it. I checked with Bodkins. I have the money." He told her.

"Where did you get money like that?" She asked.

"One year ago, the family I lived with died. Their son is a criminal. I'm the closest thing they had to a son so they gave it all to me. I should have told you last year but I didn't think it mattered until now and the price of the place is lower." He answered. She just stared at him. "Don't be mad."

"I'll be back." She said getting up and going into the bathroom. She came back out a couple minutes later. "Sorry out of nowhere I just had to relieve myself. I don't know why you didn't tell me but it wasn't my business to know."

"Okay. I can take you by the place in the morning." He offered.

"I can't. I'm taking Elizabeth to breakfast and I have to see Doc. How about later in the day." Kitty told him.

"I can't. Do you remember when I went to see the Olsen boy. There was a dead man laying by the river. That's where the boy found the gun. It was laying next to the man. I'm going to head out in the afternoon."

"I'll see if Doc can take me." Kitty laid back while Matt stayed seated. "There's a cream on the dresser. Doc said it will help reduce marks on my stomach fromthe baby. Will you rub it on me?" She asked. Matt nodded and quickly got it before getting back in bed. His excitement made her laugh. "You're going to be a great father." She said with a smile on her face. He helped her take her gown off and get comfortable.

"He is getting bigger." Matt said admiring her stomach. He gathered some of the cold cream in his hand and rubbed it on her stomach. She jumped from the cold contact.

"You think it's a boy?" Kitty asked.

"I know it is." He told her.

She agreed with him, "I think so too." He continued to rub her stomach.

Matt asked, "Do you think he can hear me?"

"I don't know." She replied.

"I wrote him a story." Matt told her.

"Read it to him." Kitty said moving out of his way. Matt got up and went to his drawer that held a few of his things. He dug around and pulled out a few sheets of paper. He sat back down on the bed.

He placed a hand on her stomach and began, "A long time ago there was a legend about a big man who stomped around Kansas saving people but his home was in this town named Dodge City. Bad guys feared him and good guys loved him. He was a cowboy, a fearless Cowboy but a lonely one. He spent a lot of time on the Prairie chasing down bad guys and saving good guys that he never had time for a family and ladies wouldn't wait for him to come home but then one day this beauty got off a stagecoach and she met the Cowboy. She wasn't afraid of him, she liked him. They became good friends. She was so pretty every man in Kansas with eyes wanted to marry her but she was more than that she was smart so smart she started to take over a business and this gave young girls hope. The cowboy soon fell in love with the beauty. She fell in love with him too but they tried to hide it. So, when he was chasing bad guys she waited for him to come home to her. No woman ever did that before and soon all of Kansas knew about them. They were happy but then ONE DAY a snake disguised as a lady came to town she was as cold as as winter. She tried to steal the cowboy from the beauty but the cowboy would never leave his beautiful woman not for all the shiny guns in the world. So, they battled and the snake seemed to retreat. During the battle the beauty had a secret she was keeping. She was having a baby. They were so happy but the Marshal knew they could happier. So one night he looked his woman in the eyes and he said to her you've made me the happiest man alive and I don't ever want that happiness to go away. Will you marry me?" Matt held a ring between his two fingers. Kitty laid there stunned by the turn of events. She sat up and looked at the ring then Matt and back to the ring.

"What just happened?" She asked.

"I don't want this to be the only thing that ties me to you. A legend of a redheaded beauty and a Marshall who lives in Dodge City and secretly loves each other. I want to be tied to you in another way. In a way that no one can change. I want you to be my wife because you're nothing like the women I have courted. You're better than them. You're the only woman I will ever be with Kitty and I hope you want me as your husband as bad as I want you as my wife." He said taking her hand.

"What just happened?" She whispered to herself and then her face lit up. "Do you mean it?" She asked.

He smiled, "Yes."

"Do you really want me to marry you?" She asked squeezing his hand.

"Yes." He replied.

"Are you sure? You can't take this back, Matt. This serious." Kitty said seriously.

Matt was confused, "I was sure but it looks like I'll die before I get a yes from you."

"No. I mean no you won't die not no I won't marry you. I will marry you. Yes, I'll marry you." She rushed out. They both fell over laughing. He slid the ring on her finger and they shared a kiss.

"Did you like my story. It's not finished yet. It will be ready when the baby is." He said laying on his side next to her.

"It's perfect, you're perfect." Kitty replied. Matt leaned in and kissed her but she stopped him.

"I have to use the bathroom again." She said getting up.

"You just went." He reminded her.

"I can't help it." She replied before running off. He groaned in annoyance. "Sorry." She yelled.


End file.
